


Сизые тени

by ilargia



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4835915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilargia/pseuds/ilargia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Телефон на тумбочке завибрировал в который раз подряд. Джордан, решивший было разобраться со всем позже, когда тупая боль в перетянутой ступне перестанет заглушать рассудок, всё же рефлекторно потянулся за трубкой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сизые тени

Холодный больничный свет окрашивал всё вокруг в приглушённо-синие оттенки. Сизые тени прятались в складках простыни, рисовали узоры на стенах, покрывали собой нечитаемый почерк врача на листе с историей болезни у подножья кровати. Джордан смотрел на потолок, не отводя взгляда. 

Телефон на тумбочке завибрировал в который раз подряд. Джордан, решивший было разобраться со всем позже, когда тупая боль в перетянутой ступне перестанет заглушать рассудок, всё же рефлекторно потянулся за трубкой. Он перевернул её экраном вверх и застыл в нерешимости. 

Экран мигал надписью "Адс" поверх глупейшего совместного фото, сделанного похмельным утром на пляже в Майами, по выражению лиц на котором явно читалось, на сколько шотов невообразимого содержания они превысили свою норму в предшествовавшую тому ночь – казалось, что это было слишком давно, почти в другой жизни.

Джордан глубоко вздохнул и нажал на зелёную кнопку. 

— Да? — нетвёрдо выдохнул он в трубку. 

— Джордан? Боже мой, Джордан, ну ты как? Что с тобой? Мы тут все на ушах стоим, ни о чём другом говорить не можем, и даже Стиви написал из своей Америки — а ты представь, сколько у него времени! — и вообще...

— Нормально. 

— Джордан. "Нормально". Нормально, да? Ты меня за кого держишь? — в голосе Адама росло недовольство. 

— Я... — попытался подобрать слова Джордан.

— "Нормально" — это когда ты покидаешь тренировки на своих двоих, а не в машине клубного врача, — сквозь телефонную трубку было слышно, что Адам был вне себя от ярости; Джордан поймал себя на том, что явно представляет себе снующего взад-вперед Адама с пунцовыми щеками, сопровождающего каждое новое слово широкими жестами свободной от телефона рукой. 

— Я просто не хочу, чтобы за меня переживали, только и всего. 

— Не хочет он! Не хочет! Нашёлся тут... – Адам вздохнул, и его тон резко сменился на спокойный и глубокий. — Джордан, я был там. Я знаю, как ты зол на всё вокруг: на врачей, на неудобную кровать, на этот мерзкий свет, на каракули на всех важных бумагах вместо понятных слов, но главное — на себя самого. 

— Я не...

— Заткнись и слушай меня, — оборвал его Адам. — Это бессмысленно. Злиться на себя ты можешь сколько влезет, да только ничего не изменится. Ничего. А ты нам нужен, позарез нужен здоровым. Всем нам нужен. 

Повисла тишина. 

— Мне нужен, — негромко добавил он. 

Джордан почувствовал внезапно подступивший к горлу ком. 

— Так что подобрал слюни и вперёд, думать о будущем. И о том, как ты снова выйдешь на газон в Мелвуде. 

Джордан послушно угукнул, не в силах что-либо возразить.

— И напиши мне номер палаты — я заеду вечером. И только попробуй мне что-нибудь сказать по этому поводу. 

На том конце телефонной трубки замолчали. Джордан опустил телефон и долгим, немигающим взглядом смотрел на экран, пока тот не погас. В уголках его губ застыла лёгкая улыбка.


End file.
